1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe sole construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety shoe sole construction to prevent puncturing of the shoe sole affording Protection to an individual's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shoes of various configurations and construction are available in the prior art to afford protection to wearers thereof. Such a safety shoe is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,497 to Jindra wherein a relative rigid material is imbedded and surrounded by the outer sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908.963 to Krajcir sets forth a safety shoe including a molded plastic arch extending across the matatarsal area to support each of its ends on the sole.
U.S Pat. No. 3,561,140 to Ludwig includes a safety sole with at least one non-skid surface mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,762 to Lee sets forth a safety shoe having a protective cap mounted above the toe of the shoe.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety shoe sole construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting prevention of puncturing of the shoe sole and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.